Gula
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Porque no fim de tudo, a gula era também o maior pecado dele. - Trafalgar Law & Jewelry Bonney - Oneshot


**N/A**: _One Piece_ não me pertence. Eu não teria mente pra tanto, Oda-sama rls -q

Eu já vi algumas fanart's da Bonney com o Drake, do Law com o Kidd... Mas poxa, será que só eu achei os dois bonitos juntos? :D

Minha primeira fic relacionada aos Supernovas, minha segunda fic de One Piece. /medodepostar

Enjoy *-*

* * *

**Gula**

Jewelry Bonney x Trafalgar Law

* * *

Chutou a porta do restaurante e sem se importar com os olhares, dirigiu-se a mesa dos fundos. Um garçom tentou pará-la mas, coitado... Mal sabia que ela estava irritada. Os gritos indignados a fizeram rir, assim como o choro daquele bebê em que o garçom acabara de se transformar. Estralou os dedos e em seguida, viu que a mesa que ela iria sentar começava a ser preenchida pelos mais diversos pratos.

Tirou o casaco marrom e sentou-se sozinha. Começou a atacar uma generosa pizza, enquanto corria o local com os olhos. Viu alguns caçadores de recompensa lhe secarem com malicia e interesse em sua cabeça, viu alguns idosos se retirarem, e principalmente, viu todos desviarem os olhos quando ela pousava os seus neles. Menos um.

_Shi no Gekai¹_, Trafalgar Law.

Ele ergueu a garrafa de rum recém-aberta para cima a cumprimentando. Ele também estava sozinho ali. Talvez, por ser de noite, a tripulação de ambos devia estar festejando algum _motivo idiota_ em algum _lugar idiota_. Ela franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar agora para a mesa farta a sua frente. O que quer que acontecesse, ela não iria se aproximar novamente dele.

- Me ignorando, Bonney? Sua educação é realmente formidável...

O pedaço de carne que estava na sua mão foi lançado na direção dele, que sorrindo, ergueu a mão esquerda.

- _Room_.

- Não ouse...

- _Jumbles_.

Depois do circulo azul formado, ela foi trocada pelo pedaço de carne que havia arremessado. Caiu diretamente no seu colo, sentindo seus braços lhe seguraram pela cintura. Ignorou o arrepio e o olhar que ele lançou para suas pernas e busto. Sorriu maldosa.

- No que você quer se transformar?

O riso baixo que ele deu foi suficiente para que ela desistisse da idéia. Ele apenas a ajeitou melhor no seu colo, pegando a garrafa de rum esquecida na mesa. Ela vendo isso levou a mão para o prato de comida que estava ali. Ele empurrou com a mesma mão que segurava a garrafa e ouviu o resmungo baixo.

- Maldito...

Sorrindo ainda, virou a garrafa na sua boca. O rum que escapava de sua boca começou a atrair a atenção da pirata que agora o olhava lambendo os lábios. Sentiu os dedos dela tentarem secar as gotas que corriam pelo seu queixo, e em seguida, a língua atrevida em seu pescoço lhe mandando um gostoso arrepio. Largou o rum em cima da mesa, puxando as penas dela uma pra cada lado de si.

Roçou a barba mal feita nos seus ombros a sentindo morder seu pescoço com vontade depois do feito. Beijou o pescoço, a bochecha e quando ia lhe puxar pelos cabelos para alcançar-lhe os lábios, sentiu as mãos dela descerem seu tronco, parando no cós da calça.

- Estou com fome Law...

Ele estremeceu de baixo dela, ao ouvir o sussurro seguido pelo gemido no seu ouvido. Lambeu os lábios quando a viu sair do seu colo, ajeitando o pequeno short's que havia subido. Jogando os cabelos, deu dois passos para trás ainda com o olhar fixo nele enquanto segurava os suspensórios.

- Sua gula um dia nos mata...

- Pelo menos morreremos felizes.

Ela gargalhou, puxando de cima da sua mesa três caixas de pizza e duas garrafas de rum. Começou a ir pro fundo do estabelecimento, quase pulando de felicidade. Ele suspirou enquanto puxava sua espada para as costas, e seguiu-a com um sorriso aberto no rosto. Estava na hora de se saciar também.

* * *

**N/A:** Meu vício pelos Supernovas é imenso demaais. A Bonney é a segunda dewa, o Law é um dos fodarosos de lá tbm... Kami-sama, eu to apaixonada pelo shipper. Mas as pessoas não gostam, e as vezes nem 'alcançaram' os dois no anime/mangá. Por isso, acho que é a primeira desse shipper no FF /pelo menos em português é! *-*

_Shi no Gekai¹_ - Cirurgião da Morte ~

**Review's? :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/B:** -chorando de felicidade- Eu sabia que um dia você me faria betar uma Bonney/Law

*----* Gosto tanto de betar suas fics, sabia? Você quase não erra, meu trabalho fica tão fácil XD Amei³³³ a fic, e eles dois juntos é tão glam! oh~ Não acho muito sensato LawKidd, yaoi não faz meu estilo u_u

Galera, deixem reviews! Sem pressão. Mas vocês deviam deixar mesmo. :B


End file.
